


Lucky Dip

by K_dAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Improvised Sex Toys, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael
Summary: For the Kylux Hard KinksPrompt: 'Instead of going to medbay Kylo goes to Hux whenever he gets something stuck in his ass.'“I’m not trying to have sex with you.” Ren turned around, bracing himself once more on the chair.“You say that," Hux objected, "but you’re pulling your underwear down and assuming a very popular position.”





	Lucky Dip

Hux entered his rooms only to stop short, his hand flying to the blaster resting against his hip. A split second was enough for him to recognise the dark figure of the intruder: it was Kylo Ren, lurking in the corner of his living area, bent slightly at the waist with one gloved hand clenched around the back of a chair.

“I might have shot you!” Hux remonstrated, letting his hand drop and standing up straighter. “What are you doing here, Ren?”

The sound of rasping breath came through the mask. “I require your… assistance.”

“I believe you have my comm number – a memo would have sufficed.”

After a ponderous pause, Ren replied: “the problem is of a delicate nature.”

Hux raised one eyebrow, breathing out slowly through his nostrils. He then turned and shrugged off his greatcoat, hanging it on the hook by the door. “Very well then, take a seat and get it over with.”

“I prefer to stand.”

“If you want my assistance, Ren, you might at least be gracious in asking for it.” Hux seated himself on the couch, crossing his legs at the knee and straightening out the fabric of his trouser leg with a brisk movement of his fingertips. Ren continued to loom, staring at him in silence. Hux smiled pleasantly and decided to wait him out.

“Perhaps,” Ren said after another interminable pause, “it will be better if I demonstrate.”

“Demonstrate what?” Hux was alarmed when Ren’s hands went beneath his tunic and started to unfasten his trousers.

“Bloody hell! Put that away, Ren.”

“It is nothing you haven’t seen before.” Ren continued pushing his trousers down his hips.

“That was one time!” Hux threw his hands up in exasperation. “A drunken farce that did neither of us any credit. Quite frankly, I have no interest in a repeat performance.”

“I’m not trying to have sex with you.” Ren turned around, bracing himself once more on the chair.

“You say that, but you’re pulling your underwear down and assuming a very popular position.”

“I told you,” Ren said, still through the mask. “I have a problem. Come and look.” He had shimmied his trousers and underwear down below his buttocks and his tunic was rucked up, showing a freckled triangle of his back.

“Ren, I’m not going to… inspect your rear end. If you’re experiencing chafing or discomfort I suggest regular bathing, baby powder and – failing that – that you report to medbay for an emollient.”

“Hux,” Ren said. Even through the mask his voice had a sort of plaintive quality; his muscular thighs quivered. Intrigued (despite his better judgement) and yet still wary, Hux rose from his seat and stepped closer. Now that he could bring himself to look there was something protruding from between Ren’s buttocks. It was dark purple, rounded, and had a bumpy texture.

“Tell me, Ren,” Hux enquired, swallowing, “what exactly have you got in your rear end?”

“It’s a hubba gourd.”

“I see,” Hux said; a level, very calm sort of voice. “And how did it become lodged in its current location?”

“I put it there.”

“Why would you do that?

“I was experimenting.”

“To what end? To see if you could perfect the art of anal pickling?”

Ren turned his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s stuck now. I need your assistance to remove it.”

“Ren, this is clearly a matter for the medical technicians. Absolutely nowhere in my job description does it say ‘arse foraging’.”

“I can’t go to medbay. I… it would be too humiliating.”

“I don’t see how that’s my problem,” Hux sniffed.

“Well,” Ren said after a pause. “I would have to wipe memories and it is an… inexact process. I don’t think you want all your medical staff forgetting their training, along with their own names.”

“Don’t you dare threaten my staff! You’ve made this bed, it’s only fair you lie in it.”

In the silence that followed, Ren’s shoulders slumped. “Hux… please.”

Hux stared at the alien protrusion between the muscular globes of the other man’s backside; the bobbing motion it made as Ren shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Very well. But you will _owe_ me.”

“Yes,” Ren said, hanging his head. “I know.”

“Well, stay there. I’m going to prepare.” Hux went to the refresher, removing his leather gloves and folding back the sleeves of his tunic. He rummaged in the medicine cabinet and came up with some sterile gloves, which he pulled on, and some lubricant, which he slipped into his pocket. He also picked up a clean towel, which he draped over his shoulder, deciding to bring it along in case things should get messy.

He returned to the living area and found Ren where he had left him, bent over and exposed, head hanging in abject shame. Hux found he did not entirely hate the image.

“Alright. I suppose we’d better try rotating and pulling.”

“Gently,” Ren cautioned. “I’m sore.”

“I’m sure you bloody well are! Honestly, what would possess you to attempt this, I have no idea.”

Ren kept silent. Hux reached for the end of the gourd and attempted an experimental tug. Kylo winced, mask spitting static, and clamped his thighs together.

“Fucking hell, haven’t you heard of lubricant?” Hux demanded.

“I didn’t… I only had lotion.”

Hux tutted as he uncapped the small bottle with one hand. “This will be cold.” He squirted out the lube into Ren’s crack, massaging it around the width of the gourd and Ren’s stretched rim. “Well, we won’t get anywhere if you keep bearing down on it. Try to relax.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Hux used the towel to wipe off the end of the gourd and with his clean gloved hand he attempted another pull. The vegetable resisted and then slipped out a few centimetres. Ren let out a yelp.

“Too painful?” Hux enquired.

“No,” Ren was breathing heavily through the mask. “Just… a lot of pressure.”

“Yes, I imagine those little protrusions are fairly pummelling your prostate when this thing moves.”

Hux continued with his method, lubricating, twisting and pulling the thing out by careful increments. It was absorbing and oddly strenuous – he felt his armpits growing damp. Ren, for his part, stayed as still as he could, occasionally vocalizing his discomfort or repressing it into the trembling of his arms and thighs. The vegetable Ren had inexplicably decided to shove inside himself was long and cylindrical, with thick, waxy skin. In addition to the raised, nobbly texture it was wider towards the middle, and at this most difficult section Hux had to pause and shake out his pulling hand, wiping it off on the towel.

“Alright, the worst is almost over,” he told Ren. “You just need to relax for a second and then push a little. Take some deep breaths, ok?” Hux rubbed at the other man’s lower back and counted him through three cycles of deep breaths. “Good, now let’s try again: one more deep breath and push.”

Ren obliged and Hux was able to pull the thickest part out of him. After that the object slipped free easily, more or less under its own weight.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be needing this?” Hux asked, looking at the gourd, which was a little bruised-looking in places and also now coated in a thick layer of lubricant.

Ren shook his head. “No.”

Hux went to the nearest disposal vent and sent the gourd off to the trash compactor. He turned back to find Ren struggling to pull his underwear back up. “Wait a minute,” Hux called out. “I should check you for injury before you go.”

“There is no need.”

“It’s a very delicate area, you know. If there’s any tearing or bleeding you’re at risk of infection, even sepsis.”

“Fine,” Ren turned his back again and resumed his bent over position. “Be quick about it.”

“I don’t enjoy this any more than you do, Ren, but there’s no sense in leaving a job half-done.” Hux returned to the refresher to change his gloves and used a fresh towel to wipe down Ren’s inner thighs and crack. He then lubed up his index finger and carefully probed Ren’s (no doubt extremely sensitive and sore) entrance. Ren hissed and the muscles in his back tensed.

“Easy,” Hux soothed. “It’s just one finger, I’ll be careful. Let me know if anything is especially painful.” He pushed in up to the third knuckle, making a slow circling motion. Ren made no further protests and his body language did not change. Hux withdrew slowly and then patted Ren’s thigh. “Alright. I can’t see any blood. Do check your stools, of course, and if there’s any spotting in your underwear–”

“Spare me the lecture, Hux.” Ren tugged his clothing up, buttoning hastily.

“You came to _me_ for help. I’m just being responsible.”

“Your concern has been noted.” Ren turned, straightening his tunic. He lifted his cloak from the back of the chair and swung it to settle into place across his broad shoulders.

“You’re welcome,” Hux said, pointedly. “And Ren – I do hate that I have to say this, but you are aware of the existence of sex toys, aren’t you? You know, actual devices made to be safe for the human body? I suggest that the next time you have one of your wild urges to ‘experiment’, you seek one out.”

Ren’s fists clenched, the leather of his gloves creaking. “You will tell no-one of what has occurred here.”

Hux’s eyes widened in honest surprise. “Of course not. Who would I even tell? It’s hardly appropriate dinner table conversation for the officers’ mess. I doubt the Supreme Leader wants to know what you do with your off hours.”

“We will never speak of this.”

“Fine by me.”

“Agreed,” Ren turned with a swirl of his cloak – a motion Hux found considerably less dramatically impressive given what had just occurred. Ren left without another word, opening the door with an impatient swipe of his hand and stomping off down the corridor.

“What an idiot,” Hux said to himself, pulling off the used gloves and throwing them down the hatch after the sadly abused gourd. He undressed, showered, put on his sleeping attire, and poured himself a nightcap, settling down in his reading chair – the same chair Ren had bent over during their impromptu medical extraction. With the first sip of brandy warming his stomach, Hux began to chuckle softly to himself, trying to imagine Kylo Ren – master of the Dark Side and the Supreme Leader’s own assassin – lying in his bunk and desperately cramming an exotic vegetable into himself. Thinking about what? A partner? To what manner of creature was he planning to attribute those bumps and ridges?

Hux took a second gulp and sighed. It was rather tragic really – not funny at all.

*~*~*

Two standards weeks passed (for much of which time Ren was – mercifully – dispatched on a mission) before Hux’s personal quarters were invaded again. Hux was tying up some loose ends that remained at the end of his second shift, frowning and tapping at his datapad, when the doors opened with a hiss and Kylo Ren strode in. There was, Hux fancied, a certain stiffness in his gait.

“What is it this time?” Hux sighed.

Ren came to a halt a few feet away, reaching out with one hand to steady himself against the wall.

“Oh hell,” Hux placed his datapad aside, rolling his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been ‘experimenting’ again.”

“It’s not my fault,” Ren said sullenly. “I did what you said.”

“That’s a first. What exactly did you do?”

“I got an… adult toy.”

“And still…?” Hux made a twirling motion with one hand that ended with and upwards jab of his index finger.

“Yes.”

“Stars above! You must have been rather… vigorous.”

“Shut up. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Do I have a choice? Last time I refused you threatened my medical staff with a Force-lobotomy.”

“Well then.” Ren crossed to the couch and began unfastening his trousers.

“Oh yes, just make yourself comfortable why don’t you?” Hux sighed and went to get a pair of gloves. “At this rate,” he called from the fresher, “I should be entitled to a second salary.”

Hux returned to the living area to be presented with the sight of Ren hunched over the back of the couch, legs spread and pale buttocks on display. “Alright Mr Ren, show me where the trouble is,” he prompted; a sing-songing approximation of a medic.

Ren reached back with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart. Hux could see the wet residue of lube around his hole (at least he’d learned that much) but nothing was visibly protruding. “Ah,” Hux said. “So it’s uh… fully submerged this time?”

“Obviously,” Ren retorted, a remark which was followed by a staticky gasp when Hux inserted the tip of his finger.

“Hmm,” Hux said, “flat-bottomed, feels like silicone. You do know you’re supposed to keep hold of the end when you use one of these things?”

“I know that _now_.”

“Alright,” Hux stepped back, patting the back of Ren’s thigh. “You’ll have to take those boots and trousers off.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to need some mobility. And lose the helmet – it’s utterly ridiculous, under the circumstances.”

After some bickering back and forth, Ren removed the clothing of his lower half, and, finally, his mask. Hux regretted this last order somewhat – even after all this time, it still surprised him how handsome Ren was. It was a mystery how his hair kept its luxuriant volume crammed under a helmet all day, and his dark eyes were penetrating and lustrous. Even the thin scar that ran down from his eyebrow and the length of his cheek seemed to enhance Ren’s sullen beauty rather than mar it. Hux let himself acknowledge these unfortunate details and tried not to focus on the wide, reddened mouth – Ren was a terrible kisser, he recalled; the lips were false advertising.

“Now then,” Hux said, spreading out a towel on top of the flooring, “assume the position.”

“What position?” Ren was standing awkwardly, cupping his genitals in one still-gloved hand.

“Squatting.”

Ren’s face went pale and his mouth tightened into a line. “That’s not very dignified.”

“Nothing about this situation is dignified. We require the aid of gravity.” Hux pulled the chair closer. “Here, grab onto this to steady yourself.”

Pouting noticeably, Ren turned and reached out for the back of the chair before lowering himself into a wide-based crouch. Hux knelt down behind him, feeling oddly like a midwife. He placed his hand on the small of Ren’s back, felt the warm skin jump beneath his palm. “Alright, try pushing.”

“You think I didn’t try that already?”

“Well, you’re in the optimal position now. Try again.”

Hux watched with a detached sort of fascination as Ren’s muscles tensed up and his thighs shook with the strain. “Again,” he commanded when the burst of effort ceased. Ren complied wordlessly, letting out breath in a hiss. “Good,” Hux told him, patting his side. “Let’s see if that’s shifted anything.” He slipped a fingertip back inside and felt around. “Yes, excellent - it’s definitely dropped down some. If you can get the base out I’ll be able to grasp it. Ready for another round?” Ren’s hair shifted as he nodded, curls falling to the side of his neck. “Good – again.”

It took a few more rounds but Ren’s body did eventually expel the base of the toy. His legs were shaking with effort and stiffness at this point, and Hux had to help him ease down onto the floor where he could lie on his side, his uppermost leg bent forward. Hux allowed him to rest like that for a few moments, gazing absently at the curve of his cheek, the tip of one ear where it emerged from his hair. “Relax,” he heard himself say, rubbing absently at Ren’s bare hip. “That’s the worst part over with.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ren mumbled.

“Count yourself lucky. My only other idea was to stick a wine opener up there and uncork you like a bottle of Gruvian Tovash.”

“You wouldn’t have!”

“No, I wouldn’t. I’m afraid it really would have been a job for medbay, though. You should be more careful. Buy yourself one with a wide base that can’t get sucked in. I know a few places that advertise on the holonet – I’ll send you the details if you like.” Ren grunted, a noise that might have been assent. “Alright,” Hux said, rearranging himself to sit cross-legged. “Let’s get the rest of it out.”

He used the corner of the towel to wipe the protruding base free of lube and grasped it with his gloved fingertips, pulling with a slight turning motion. The toy resisted at first and then began to slide out, gathering momentum. Ren made a choked sound and Hux slackened his arm. “Is it painful?”

Ren shook his head back and forth, turning his face to bury it in the pile of the towel. “Keep going,” he said, voice muffled.

Hux pulled out the last third of the toy: it was pink and shaped like a long-stemmed, closed-cap mushroom, or a spear of sparrow grass. Beneath where the bulbous tip tapered in were a series of raised bumps (Ren, it seemed, was a fan of texture). It was at least twenty centimetres in length, which surprised Hux somewhat. That Ren could take that and still be so desperate for more that he pushed it in heedlessly deeper...   

“There,” Hux said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? You can get dressed now.”

Ren did not move. “Aren’t you going to examine me again?”

“Hmm?”

“Like last time. To check for damage.”

“Oh, I think it unlikely you would have sustained internal damage from this. It’s not a badly-designed thing. Not unless you were inadequately prepared or overly forceful…” Hux stared at the back of Ren’s head. “Would you _like_ me to check?”

“Yes,” came the muffled voice. “To be sure.”

“Alright,” Hux set the toy down on the edge of the towel. There was a lot of lubricant on it and therefore, presumably, inside Ren, but Hux added more to his gloved middle finger. He slipped it in and swept in a slow, circular motion, as before, pressing at Ren’s inner walls and listening for any hisses of pain. Ren did not make a sound, though his body was trembling slightly, perhaps from the chill of the room. “There,” Hux said, slowly withdrawing his finger. “I think you’ll live.”

Ren grunted and moved to get up.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting this back?” Hux commented, tilting his head towards where the sex toy lay abandoned on the towel. “Shall I wrap it up in something?”

Ren had risen to his feet and was stepping back into his underwear, back turned. “No. Just throw it away.”

“You know, it’ll work perfectly well as long as you don’t let go of the end of it.”

“I didn’t like it.”

“Ah,” Hux licked his lips. “Not satisfying? Perhaps you should contact the manufacturer and lodge a complaint.”

Ren said nothing in reply to this. He pulled up his trousers and sat on Hux’s couch to put on his boots. There was a high colour in his sallow cheeks his lips looked darker – bitten. Hux turned away, throwing the toy down the disposal ( _wasteful_ , he thought, with a disapproving twist of his mouth), followed by his gloves. The towel went into the adjacent laundry hatch and Hux dusted his hands together to remove the fine particles of talc. He gazed over at Ren, who was still occupied with the fastenings of his boots. “Would you like a drink?”

Ren looked up, confusion passing over his face. “Why?”

“To relax? That must have been an uncomfortable ordeal.” Hux topped up his own neglected glass of brandy and got down a second tumbler from the shelf to pour a measure for Ren. He leaned over the low table and set it down with a soft plunk. Ren picked up the drink, turned the glass around in his hand and set it down again, untasted.

Hux pulled back the chair and sat, then sipped his own drink and let out a satisfied sigh. “Well,” he said, realising he had no idea what to say in the aftermath of this situation. “So how did your mission go?”

Ren looked amused. “I thought you would have been informed of that long before now, Hux.”

“Well obviously! I know that the retrieval was a success, that there were acceptable losses on our side...”

“So what are you asking – if I had a nice time?”

“Did you? I hear Carosi XII has some excellent hot springs. I could do with a long soak in a warm pool.”

Ren snorted. “I wasn’t there for pleasure.”

The word ‘pleasure’ brought a smart remark to the tip of Hux’s tongue but he swallowed it back with a sip of brandy. “Feel free to change the subject then, since travel seems a dead end.”

Ren cleared his throat. “You’ve had some medical training.”

“Well,” Hux said, somewhat surprised that Ren had chosen to circle back to this topic, “ _basic_ medical training was part of the standard curriculum.”

“You’re good at it.”

“I was good at everything. Had to be – the academy was cut-throat, and I wish I meant that only metaphorically.”

Ren leaned forward, dark eyes shining with interest. “But it’s more than that – you _liked_ it.”

“Perhaps,” Hux frowned in suspicion. He had always hated the way Ren used leading statements. It was never clear to Hux when Ren was saying something he knew to be a fact (an insight gleaned from his dratted Force), and when he was simply fishing and using cheap psychological trickery to force confidences. “I’ve always liked tinkering and fixing things,” Hux continued offhandedly, “human bodies are not so different from machinery.”

“But you have a nice bedside manner.”

Hux nearly choked on a sip of his drink. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve had a lot of medical treatment. Most medics treat you like a broken machine. They prod you and stare at charts, they don’t reassure you or ask you how it feels.”

Hux laughed, strangely embarrassed by the compliment. “Are you saying that you think I’ve missed my true calling?”

Ren sat back, his arm draped along the back of the couch. He had totally lost his former look of sheepishness – he was lordly now, almost suave. “Maybe.”

“I can just imagine how pleased my father would have been to hear that – that I was dropping out of officer track to probe cavities and administer prophylactics to the shore leave crowd.”

“He had bigger plans for you.”

Hux gestured to the stripes on his cuff. “As you see.”

Ren leaned forwards, his narrow, dark eyes shining. “Do you ever think about it – what you would have been if it had been your own free choice? Without pressure, or destiny?”

Hux groaned and rubbed his face. “That’s much, _much_ too big a question for this time of night.”

Ren made a low sound of amusement, then got up, leaving his drink untouched.  He cast his cloak about his shoulders and fitted his helmet back into place, Hux watching him with curiosity. Ren paused and stared at him for a moment – Hux thought, deliriously, that he might be about to say ‘thank-you’, or something of that nature.

“Goodnight, General,” came the low, buzzing, vocoder voice. Then he turned and left.

“Incredible,” Hux remarked to himself, throwing back the last of his drink. He looked at the full glass on the table. Tutting at the idea of waste, he reached across to pick up the drink and drained it in two messy gulps. Feeling very hot and flushed, he loosened his collar and then picked up his datapad to find the contact details of that erotic novelties provider. Ren clearly needed his help.

*~*~*

The pattern repeated itself faster this time. When, after a standard week, Hux walked into his room to find Ren once again waiting for him, he wondered where this building momentum would take them. Before long he might be spending all his off hours groping about for misplaced objects inside Ren’s arse, like some sort of lucky dip at a fair.

“Again?” he asked, incredulously as he hung up his coat.

Ren reached up and removed his helmet, giving a little imperious toss of his head to rearrange the fall of his hair. “Where do you want to examine me this time?” he asked, eyes bright with a sort of eager, fervent look.

_Oh so that’s how it is_ , Hux thought, feeling suddenly very slow and stupid.

“Over the chair?” Ren prompted. “Squatting on the floor?”

“Let’s take it to my ‘examination table’,” Hux made the quote marks with his fingers, “in the next room.” Hux led the way to his bedroom. He removed his uniform gloves and rolled up his sleeves while Ren looked around himself.

“How much should I undress?” he asked.

“Oh all the way this time,” Hux called as he went to the refresher in search of the sterile gloves and lubricant. “Let’s be thorough.”

He took enough time in the ‘fresher that Ren was naked by the time he returned. He was also face down on the bed, ass raised in the air as he supported himself with his knees.

“Ah,” said Hux breezily. “Mr Ren, is it? What seems to be the problem?”

Ren made a low muffled sound like a groan but did not answer. “Well,” Hux continued. “Perhaps I’d better just examine you. Let me know where it hurts.” He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his hands to Ren’s head, massaging slowly with his fingertips. “Alright?” he asked and Ren made a deep, encouraging sound. Hux moved on to his neck, pressing in firm, gentle, circling motions. “And here, any pain?”

He continued in this fashion, working his way down each of Ren’s arms, his chest (giving more attention than necessary to his nipples). “Very sensitive,” he commented when Ren gasped. “But that’s to be expected.” He continued down Ren’s back and then, just to annoy him, skipped the prominently offered region and carefully examined his thighs and calves, finishing with his feet which were, apparently, ticklish.

“Everything seems in order, Mr Ren,” he said. “I really can’t think where the trouble might be. Unless…” Ren writhed and swore as Hux’s hands finally squeezed his buttocks. Hux ran his gloved fingertips along Ren’s crack, sweeping from his tailbone to the underside of his balls. On this explorative journey his fingers encountered some small, plastic-feeling object. “Ah, there’s something irregular. A ring of some kind?” he made a humming noise. “Ah, I see now, you require something removed. That seems a simple matter.” Hux hooked his middle finger through the plastic ring and pulled downwards, Ren groaned with startling loudness and shifted.

“Easy now,” Hux patted his thigh, “I know it’s uncomfortable, but it will only be a moment.” He tugged harder and an object emerged, stretching Ren’s already lube-slick hole. It was an ovoid shape attached to a string. The string continued past the ball, disappearing into Ren’s body and indicating that there were more to come.

“That’s good. Nothing to worry about, just a few more.” Hux pulled again, held the tension in the string so the next ball dilated Ren’s rim but did not immediately slip through. Ren moaned, spreading his thighs wider and tilting his hips forward to pull against Hux. Hux made a tutting sound. “Try to stay still. I know it’s uncomfortable.”

Lubricant began to drip down Ren’s trembling thighs when Hux pulled the second ball free and. Instead of teasing and lingering, he pulled the next ball through faster, forcing out a high, gasping sound from Ren’s throat.

“Last one?” Hux asked, tugging promisingly on the string. Ren made a motion that seemed to be nodding from where his face was buried in the pillow. “Good, you’ve been very brave,” Hux rubbed the small of Ren’s back and felt the muscles untense beneath his palm. “Just a little pressure, it won’t hurt. Relax.” Hux pulled with a steady pressure and the last ball emerged with a wet, muted pop. Ren let out a deep sound of pleasure, flexing his hips and pushing back against Hux’s hand. “There now, that’s better isn’t it?” Hux stroked Ren’s back in wider circles for a few moments, then patted his left buttock briskly. “Roll over and make yourself more comfortable. Excuse me for just one moment and then I’ll return to do the last part of the examination.”

Hux went to the refresher to put the toy aside for cleaning (he would not dispose of this one – he suspected it would be of use again) and paused briefly to look through the selection of condoms in his cabinet. When he emerged he found Ren lying stretched out among the rumpled bedsheets, his face very flushed. He was clearly aroused, his hand curled loosely around his cock, which was hard and lying up against his hip. A smudge of precome on his smooth, toned belly caught the light, glittering tantalizingly.

Hux wanted nothing more than to take off his own clothes and throw himself down on that tempting, muscular form, but he recognised that doing so would involve breaking character. Instead, he made an officious throat-clearing sound and carefully straightened the cuff of the translucent glove on his right hand. “Alright Mr Ren, are you ready to proceed?” (Ren nodded). “Raise your knees for me, will you please?”

Ren put his hands behind his knees and rolled backwards, holding himself open and exposed. Hux seated himself on the edge of the mattress and made a show of dribbling the lubricant onto his middle fingers from a height. Ren let out a soft moan when the first digit slipped in, tilting his head back on the pillow.

“Does it hurt?” Hux raised an eyebrow as he worked the first finger with a smooth, rocking motion. Ren shook his head from side to side on the pillow in an urgent negative. “Well, I’d better add another one just to be sure.” The second finger made Ren groan louder, hips moving in chasing twitches to try and force Hux deeper.

“Mr Ren,” Hux said with affected sternness, “I think I should take this opportunity to tell you that I’m rather concerned by your continuing to put these free-floating objects inside yourself. I’ve cautioned you before to always use something attached to a sturdy base.”

“I’m sorry,” Ren panted. “I can’t help it, I need…”

“Yes, you are very needy. What shall we do with you, hmm?” Hux twisted his fingers as he pulled out, then pushed back in with three. Ren’s mouth opened wide in a soundless gasp and his eyelids fluttered. “You could invest in more robust toys, certainly, but I think for someone as demanding as yourself, a human partner is the best option.”

Ren was not so far gone that he didn’t smile at this transparent remark, eyes opening. “Oh?”

“Let me show you,” Hux disengaged his fingers and pulled off the soiled glove. He unfastened his trousers and pushed his underwear down, pulling out his cock and giving it a few indulgent strokes to bring himself fully hard. “What do you think of this specimen, for instance? Would it be satisfactory, do you think?”

Ren let out a startling bark of laughter. “Specimen?”

Hux pursed his lips and gave Ren a haughty, disapproving look. “If it’s not up to your standards I can add a little… embellishment.” Hux dug into his pocket and produced the condom, then pulled it from the packaging and rolled it down over his erection. “Is this an improvement?”

Ren bit his lip and reached up to touch the surface of the condom, trailing his fingertips over the bumps that decorated the head and the ridges that formed rings all the way down the shaft. He surprised Hux by sitting up and taking hold of his hips, rubbing his cheek against Hux’s dick, nuzzling it almost, and then placing soft, lingering kisses all the way down the underside. The condom – given its novelty design – was a little thicker than standard and the heat and pressure of Ren’s touches was slightly muted, giving a teasing effect.

During their previous lacklustre encounter, Ren had shown no aptitude for this kind of thing – he had been dour and curiously passive. Hux had assumed he had no interest in foreplay; had found him, in fact, rather closed-off and frigid. The sight of Ren worshipping his cock, therefore – rubbing it against his face with a blissed-out look – had an extreme effect on Hux, making arousal coil tight in his belly.

“Please,” Ren murmured.

Hux rubbed his fingers through Ren’s thick, glossy hair. “Please what, Mr Ren?”

“Please, you know what I need. How I need it.”

“I rather think I do. Go on then, turn over – show me where you _need_ this.”

Ren rolled over, raising his hips again, pulling his buttocks apart to show Hux his slick and ready hole. Hux added one final layer of lubricant, then lined himself up and pushed, grunting at the sensation of being engulfed by squeezing heat. Ren’s hands scrabbled on the mattress for purchase as Hux began to move, slow and regular at first and building to more forceful snaps of his hips. “Is this what you need?” he demanded, out of breath from the effort. “Someone to fuck you deeper and harder than you can fuck yourself?”

Ren let out a stream of enthusiastic, pillow-muffled sounds.

“Does it feel good, all the bumps and ridges?” He gripped the other man’s waist at its narrowest point, pulling Ren onto him at the apex of every thrust, getting as deep as he could go and feeling his mouth go wet at the sight of Ren stretched around the thick base of his cock. “Such a needy hole – good thing I’m made of sterner stuff than your flimsy toys.”

Ren turned his face to the side and gasped, strands of hair sticking to his wet, parted lips. “Go on,” Hux urged, pulling the hair back from Ren’s face and tugging lightly as he continued to work his hips in deep, rolling thrusts. “Get yourself off. Let me feel you come.”

Ren’s body dipped down at one side as he got a hand underneath himself to tug at his cock. Hux adjusted his balance and pushed himself to go faster, letting out short, harsh gasps as sweat trickled down his back beneath the confining weave of his tunic.

Ren arched his spine and let out a loud, harsh moan, muscles tensing as he came. The grip of Ren’s body around Hux’s cock was perfectly tight and Hux could feel the internal muscles squeezing and milking him. He slumped over Ren’s back and let himself go, groaning and trembling as his orgasm slowly receded in waves.  

When he felt Ren shifting underneath him (possibly in discomfort at having the full weight of Hux’s sweaty body sprawled on top of him), Hux pulled out. As he did so he was careful to keep his grip around the base of the condom, as he doubted he had the energy for another session of extracting lost objects from the depths of Ren’s body. He went to the refresher to dispose of it, then he stripped the clothes off his sweaty body and took a very quick shower.

When Hux returned to the bedroom he found that Ren was still lying sprawled on his front, though his light, quick breathing suggested he was not yet asleep. Taking pity on him, Hux took the damp towel from around his own hips and cleaned the mess of lubricant from between Ren’s thighs and buttocks. He then climbed into the bed next to him, spent of energy, one arm flopped out over Ren’s torso.

The room was very quiet – Hux could hear the sound of the air circulator, and Ren’s slowing breaths. Ren’s face was turned towards him on the pillow and though his eyes were closed a faint smile (possibly of self-satisfaction) tugged up the corner of his lips. Hux frowned, stilling the hand that had been rubbing small circles between Ren’s shoulder blades.

“It’s not that I’m unhappy with this development,” he began. “I mean, obviously your unorthodox seduction strategy worked… after a fashion. But I am still confused by why you went about it this way.”

“Are you?” Ren opened his eyes, looking more deeply amused.

“You knew I find you attractive – I made that clear enough the time I propositioned you. When that ended and you fled into the night, never to speak of it again, I thought that was an obvious indication that you had no interest in continuing.”

Ren rolled onto his back, turning his face away. Hux saw the line of his jaw tensing. “I was humiliated.”

“Why? I was the one who ended up with spunk in his eye.”

“Exactly – it was a disaster!”

“Oh hell!” Hux ran a hand back through his own hair. “Accidents _do_ occasionally happen, you know – sex is a contact sport. And if it’s a kink thing – well, I like to think I’m open-minded in that respect. You could have made a request.”

Ren looked back over at him, frowning deeply. “How was I supposed to know that?”

“Ren, we’re both adults. If you’re an adult prepared to embark on a sexual relationship you have to bite the bolt on these things. I mean with the way you carried on, anyone would think that...” Hux trailed off, eyes widening in a sudden, horrified realization. “Oh fuck, that was your first time, wasn’t it?”

Ren twisted his mouth and rolled away, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“You’re not going to storm off again, are you?” Hux reached out and grasped his elbow. “Don’t go – honestly, it doesn’t matter to me if you’re inexperienced.”

“Don’t say that,” Ren snapped, jerking his arm to break Hux’s hold on him.

“What?”

“‘Inexperienced’.”

“Why not? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It just amazes me that you thought it would be harder to speak to me privately than to cram an exotic vegetable inside yourself as an excuse to initiate some intimate contact.”

Ren turned his head. “The first time wasn’t an excuse.”

“Seriously?” Hux’s mouth dropped open. “You actually thought that would feel good?”

“I told you, I was experimenting!”

“Well then, you should have done some groundwork first.”

“Shut up!”

Hux laughed and then scrubbed his hands over his face. “Alright, alright, I won’t make fun.” He patted the empty space next to him. “Come back here and I’ll give you a _new_ research topic.”

“What is it?” Ren asked, easing back into bed and rolling close to Hux.

Hux raised his eyebrows. “It concerns kissing.”

“Oh yeah?” Ren gave him an intense look, tracing the line of Hux’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“ _Yeah_. I have this unorthodox idea that it might be better if you don’t cram your tongue into the other person’s airway, but it’s as yet untested.” Hux laughed as Ren scowled and shoved his shoulder.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Ren said as he lowered his head and pressed their mouths together, cutting off Hux’s remark about how the hypothesis remained unproven.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and pelt me with hubba gourds [on tumblr](http://kdazrael.tumblr.com) (fresh ones only please).


End file.
